


Here For Me

by origamigf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Kita POV, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, its rlly vague tbh, kita discovers self-love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: i was gonna give this to my friend for her bday tmr but she doesnt like cheating (found that out when i nearly finished this) but i still liked it so here u go!! rlly short and simple.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 11





	Here For Me

Are you my forgotten lullaby? 

Leading me astay with each rainy

cloud that covers the big, blue sky. 

Are you as pretty as the versailles’ halls? 

Or do you betray me with your nails in another, 

Just like Louie as I standby, wanting and waiting? 

The white tie fits your collar tightly,

It doesn’t suit you, love.

Where is your abili this time? 

Did you lose it when you were preoccupied with her? 

Or was it a him this time that you were drawn in? 

We were unified and interlocked, 

Our legs swang from the tan swing on that summer day, 

Do you remember?

But I guess I was just foreplay for your sweet, wistful game.

As I stand at the doorway, with my things tucked away beneath the silver zipper,

The same shade as the ring you gave mre shines on my finger, 

I stare at your sleeping, blissful face. 

You should have never gone for me in the first place. 

I was never the one. 

I hope you leave no trace in my memory, 

But I know it’s far from over

I look and I look, 

I think to myself, 

‘Have I fallen so low that I would end up with a crook?’

No crimes have been committed

No murder acquitted 

No witness has been forsaken

But my heart remains unshaken in these treacherous feelings

Even though, you, 

who bears no shame in what you’ve taken,

Will never return back my antiquated devotion,

I nevertheless ensue with these growing, pain-staking sentiments

To a man who has never adored once in his life,

I should have knew long ago. 

I am still naive to the core, I see. 

You’ve misconcieved me, my dear, 

As I am not a man who will be deceived any longer

I challenge you and these feelings in your din, 

I turn off the lights, calm my roaring tears, 

And I free myself.

You aren’t weighing on me, 

No, I am. 

I devote myself to me. 

And I promise to be forever grateful and true,

Something you were unable to do.


End file.
